Lucas in the Limelight
by Jimbo McDaniel
Summary: Ness notices that something is wrong with his best friend Lucas. After forcing it out of him he finds out that he has a crush on Rosalina. Lucas feels like he isn't cool enough, but luckily PAC-Man is here to teach him the ins and out. Will Lucas become cool? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1- Love at Last Stock

Chapter 1- Lost at last stock

All was great in the Super Smash bros. universe. Everyone has survived the destruction caused by Galeem and Darkhon, and to celebrate their heroic victory, they threw a humongous party at Villager's mansion. Bayonetta was killing it on the dance floor, Isabelle and Captain Falcon were having a drinking contest (Of course Isabelle won), and Peach baked two huge cakes, one for everyone, and the other for Kirby. The party was organized by Isabelle, and she even got K.K Slider to D.J. Everybody was having a gay old time.

Everyone accept for Lucas, who was standing silently and alone by the punch bowl. Lucas wasn't the most sociable, he was shy and timid, and wasn't confident enough to put himself out there. His closest friend at the party, Ness was showing off his sick-ass yo-yo tricks to Pokémon Trainer and Young Link then suddenly he noticed Lucas was all alone. "Sorry guys, but I need to talk to Lucas. I'll show you guys some more tricks later" Ness said somberly. Ness put away his yo-yo and approached Lucas. "Hey man, can't help but notice you were alone"

"Oh, umm.. I'm okay Ness. Just needed some alone time that's all..", Lucas answered nervously.

Ness raised an eyebrow; it wasn't like Lucas to just lie like that, so Ness knew something was wrong. "Come on big L, you can tell me what's wrong"

"Really, nothing's wrong"

"Lucas?!".

Sweat ran down Lucas' forehead and his face turned red. "It's a little embarrassing"

"You can tell me, I won't tease you"

"Pro… Promise?"

"Promise", Ness nodded.

Lucas took closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I think... I got a crush".

Ness then grew the biggest grin, he was overjoyed that his young timid friend has discovered love, he was worried he would be sad and depressed forever after all the terrible things that has happened to him. The only reason they were friends in the first place was because they had so much in common, but Lucas'... screwed up past always put a dent in not just their relationship, but Lucas' social life in general. Everyone felt bad for him, but were also put off by his negativity, so everyone just saw him as "the sad one". With this new found crush, Ness was hoping this could finally get Lucas out of his shell.

"Oh man, my bro Lucas, shot by Pit's arrow! So who the lucky … um … person?!", Ness asked enthusiastically, meanwhile grabbing some punch. Lucas was still reluctant, but pointed to the person that has been making his heart race. It was none other than the beautiful Rosalina, who was yapping about with her two besties Peach and Daisy, with Luma in her lap. Ness spits out his punch once he saw the person who was pulling on Lucas' heartstrings. "Rosalina?!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm surprised Lucas, I always assumed you were gay!"

"What gave you the impression I was gay?"

"Nevermind it doesn't matter. What is it that you like about her?".

Lucas was already beyond flustered but trusted his friend enough to tell him. "Well she really nice… and um beautiful, I love how her legs never touch the ground, and how she is the only person other than you that has given me the time of day. I get butterflies even just thinking about her", Lucas said with a awkward smile on his face. "But she is way out of my league. She is super popular, I'm not. I'm 13, she is like 13 million. Everyone seems to want her, so why would she ever pick a nobody like me?".

Ness could help but agree, he couldn't imagine Lucas getting together with Rosalina, but he was still determined to get Lucas to put himself out there. "Don't say that, you have so much going for yourself: you got cool hair, you are the nicest guy I know, you have the strongest upsmash out of everyone, and you can use PK Love. I bet Rosalina thinks you're out of her league!".

Lucas smiled a bit from hearing that, but he knew his friend was only cheering him up than actually telling the truth. "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Ness, but I can't ignore reality. It will never happen", wept Lucas.

Ness felt bad for exposing Lucas as much as he did, but he still wanted to help his friend in anyway he can. "Look man, if I have to be honest, you'll never be together with Rosalina, but you can't hide these feelings forever. It will eat up your insides, take it from me. So just go confess to her, it may sound dumb, but…"

"**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!**"Before Ness could even finish his sentence, Mario was screaming on the top of his lungs in the middle of the dance floor. "**BECAUSE THIS PARTY IS SHIT! DO Y'ALL KNOW WHAT YA NEED TO DO?!**"

"**WHAT?!**", yelled mostly everyone.

"**Y'ALL NEED TO…**" *the Mario theme song starts to play, "**DO THE MARIO! SWING YOUR ARM SIDE FROM SIDE TO SIDE…**", then everyone at the party starts doing the Mario, even Rosalina and her friends got up to join Mario.

"Ness, come do the Mario with us!" yelled Young Link, while doing the Mario.

"One minute!", yelled back Ness, "Look just consider my advise, okay? Come on, let's do the Mario!".

Lucas considered it at first but he was still too scared to come out of his shell, especially with Rosalina being there. "I'm good, I'll just hang back here, thanks for the advise". Ness nodes at lucas and then joined in on the fun. Lucas just sighs and take another drink of his punch when all of a sudden he noticed PAC-Man is right next to him, eating up all the chips.

Lucas and PAC-Man seemed to be the only ones not doing the Mario, which caught the attention of yellow muncher himself, "Yo, aren't you dat kid with the dead mom?", asked PAC-Man, having a hard time remembering his name. "*snaps his fingers* Larry!"

"Um, my name is actually Lucas..."

"I know Logan, I'm just meming on you. But I got to say, I didn't know you were dope. You think Mario is overrated too?"

"Well actually…"

"Hey Leo, you can be legit with me, I'm the chilliest fucking dude here".

Lucas was put off by PAC-Man use of modern lingo, and didn't really know how to respond, but he felt the need to get a second opinion on what he should do with his feelings. "Hey PAC-Man can I ask you a personal question?"

"Ya bruh, lay it on me"

"I have a crush on someone"

"Damn, who dat?"

"Ro… Rosalina" "Dafaq, get outta here! I thought you were gay or some shit"

"Why does everyone think I'm gay?!".

Then PAC-Man started to list the reasons why everyone thinks Lucas is gay on his hand, even though he wore boxing gloves. "Yo haircut, gay, yo voice, gay, the contrast between your shorts and chicken-ass legs, gay. The way you cry like a little bitch all the time, gay". Lucas felt he was shrinking each time PAC-Man list a reason to why he seemed gay. "Why you think everyone always writing fanfic about you wanting to suck Ness' dick?! Cause you look gay!".

After PAC-Man was done ripping away at Lucas' self confidence, Lucas came to a horrid realization. "You don't believe Rosalina thinks I'm gay, right?" Lucas nervously asks.

"**FAM, HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A GODDAMN WORD I SAID**", PAC-Man clapped his hands together and inhaled. "Boi", he said as he motioned his hands towards a Lucas on the brink of sobbing uncontrollably. "Sigh, look Lincoln. I. Got. Chu. Fam." PAC-Man said while punching Lucas' arm on each pause. "Ya problem is you a beta male"

"A what?", Lucas asked.

"Bruh! You don't even know you beta. Lenny, a beta male are guys like you, weak bone, low testosterone, little dicks, short ass, no confidence whatsoever!". PAC-Man then points at Mario, who just so happened to be dancing with Rosalina at that moment. "Guys like me and Mario, we alpha. We got muscle *flexes*, money, style, loads of testosterone. That's why we can be confident and get all the pussy!".

Lucas believed PAC-Man, after all, they were probably the most famous people in the entirety of Smash, but then he remembered something crucial. "Don't you and Mario got girlfriends though?"

"If you mean Ms. PAC-Man, I dumped that thot. I also heard Mario and Peach are on a break, and if yo not careful, his next odyssey will be in yo girl's panties", PAC-Man points to the Mario and Rosalina dancing again. "But don'tchu worry, I. Got. Chu. Fam!" PAC-Man exclaimed while punching Lucas' arm again. "I'm deadass sick of Chads like Mario stealing all the girls from virgins like you, Liam. So I'm gonna help you get that pussy!".

Lucas head sprung up when he heard that there was actually a possibility that he could get Rosalina. "Really, you can do that for me!"

"Course bruh, follow my lead and you'll be knees deep in space pussy!".At that moment, everyone finally stopped doing the Mario, and started getting ready to leave the party. "Kay, listen. Here's my number, meet me at Coconut Mall tomorrow at 8. 'Dere we start yo training. Aight?". PAC-Man hands his phone number to Lucas.

"Um, okay see you tomorrow, Mr. PAC-Man. And thank you!".

PAC-Man puts on his sunglasses (even though it was 10 o'clock at night) and heads to the exit, "Don't be late!".

After PAC-Man left, Ness returned to Lucas. "Sorry about that Lucas. Man, Isn't Mario the coolest?!".

"Yeah…", said Lucas , feeling melancholic.

"Is the whole Rosalina situation still on your mind?"

"Sigh, yeah.."

"Look just confess to her, it's the least you could do…"

"Hello boys!" said a new voice.

Ness and Lucas turned to see Rosalina and her friends were right behind them; Lucas' face instantly turned red. "Ro...Ro…. Rosalina!", stuttered Lucas.

"The party was fun, wasn't it?"

"MMM, HMM!", Lucas replied too forcefully.

"And Ness, I saw your yo-yo tricks. You're a really pro!"

"Thanks, Rosy!" said Ness.

"Though Lucas I didn't see you that much in the party", noted Rosalina.

"Oh! Um… well you see… ah".

Before it was apparent to everyone else that Lucas was choking on his words, Ness stepped in. "Oh Lucas just has a stomach ache, that's all". Ness than nudged Lucas. "Dude, this is your chance!", Ness whispered to Lucas.

Lucas' face turned even more red, there was no way he was confessing to Rosalina now, especially with Ness, Peach, and Daisy watching. Instead, Lucas took a safe route, "Hey Rosalina, are you doing anything later this week?".

"Well in fact I am doing something quite important tomorrow. You see the Star Festival is tomorrow night and I was hoping you and Ness would come join us".

Lucas was about to answer when Ness stepped in again, "Sure we love to. But wait I thought the Star Festival only happened every hundred of years".

"After Mario reseted the entire universe, it now happens every year" exclaimed Peach.

"It kinda less special, now that it happens every year, but it still fun. Everyone will be there", added Daisy.

"And we'll be there too. Right Lucas?", said Ness, as he wrapped his arm around Lucas' shoulder. "So It's date?" Winked Ness.

Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy start chuckling. "It's a date!", answered Rosalina. She then bends down and strokes Lucas' head. "I hope you feel better soon, see you at the Star Festival!".

"Yo...you too", Lucas answered quietly.

Rosalina and friends then leaves to invite other smash characters, leaving Lucas and Ness alone. "This is your chance Lucas! Don't chicken out okay"

"Okay…"

"So in the meantime, Young Link and Pokémon Trainer invited me to go with them to play in turf war in Inkopolis. Want to come with? we need 4 people for our team!".

Lucas would have said yes and also ask how humans would be able to participate in a game that requires the ability to squirt ink, but he remembered he had plans with PAC-Man. "Sorry, I'm actually busy tomorrow. Maybe next time".

Ness was confused by his statement, seeing how not much happens at Lucas' home, but he shrugs it off. "Okay we'll see you at the Star Festival". Ness and Lucas start to head home. Eventually the wave to each other and go to their respective homes.


	2. Chapter 2- PAC-Man's Guide

Chapter 2- PAC-Man's guide to being alpha

Lucas woke up in his home in his little house in Tazmily Village at 6 o'clock in the morning. He got home pretty late last night so he still felt quit drowsy. Before he could even get his eyes open he could already smell the aroma of omelette, his favorite food. With all the messed up things that has happened to him, like his mom getting mauled by a robot t-rex, or how his town get gentrified, watching his twin brother commit suicide after everyone thought he already died three years ago, being forced to restart the entire universe, having to fight the god of hyperdeath, and him and everyone he has ever known and love being killed by a ball of light, eating omelettes made it seemed that nothing changed at all. After all it's what his mom used to make every morning.

Nowadays it's his dad who makes the omelettes, and even though there not as good as his mom's, they were still quite delicious. "Ah Lucas. You're finally awake", said whom Lucas recognized to be his father, Flint, the self proclaimed Sheriff of Tazmily.

"Morning, Sunshine!", boomed another voice.

Lucas was cut off guard by the other voice, as the only people that are usually in this house was him, Flint, and his dog Boney. Lucas finally had his eyes wide-open and saw it was his friend Kumatora, the tomboy princess. And sitting next to her at the kitchen table was his other friend Duster, the thief with a limp. "What the… What are you guys doing here!?", Asked Lucas, who was still felt caught off guard.

"What? Your two pals aren't allowed to have breakfast with you?", asked Kumatora sarcastically.

"Well you weren't exactly invited!", said Lucas.

"Well technically your father did invite us in", added Duster.

"Dad you could've at least woken me up first. I'm still in my jammies for Pete's sake!", snapped Lucas, who went to the bathroom to quickly change.

"Son, is everything alright son? It's not like you to be so on edge", asked Flint.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a lot on my mind lately"

"(Do you mind telling us, Lucas?)", asked Boney, who was munching away some dog food. Lucas sat down and hesitated for a bit, he has already revealed a lot to two people, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell more.

"Come on, Lucas. We're worried about you. You can tell us", said Kumatora.

Flint had finish making omelettes and set them down on the table. Then he kneeled down to Lucas and pat him on the back. "Look partner, me and your pals think we already know what's going on here"

"You...do?"

"Yeah and we understand you're finally at that age where you start to notice particular things..." said Duster.

"like how you perceive people…", add Kumatora.

"Yeah…". Lucas was getting nervous, it seemed like he wasn't as good at hiding the fact he had a crush as he thought.

Flint then took of his cowboy hat and coughed a bit. "Son, you can tell us if you're gay. You know we'll love you no matter…"

"**GOD DAMN IT!**", screamed Lucas on the top on his lungs. Lucas was so frustrated that he didn't noticed that he flipped his entire plate of omelettes, "**I'M NOT GAY!**".

Everyone was shocked seeing the usually timid Lucas burst out with such rage. "(Are you sure?)", asked Boney.

"Look, I'm sorry for my outburst. God PAC-Man was right, even my own family thinks I'm gay!", cried Lucas. He then got up and walked towards the mirror. He took a good look at himself. He wasn't the most confident, but today he was especially displeased with his appearance. "Is it my haircut, or my chicken legs!"

"We're sorry Lucas, it's just compared to the other boys, you seem more… feminine", said Kumatora. Duster covered her mouth before she could say more.

"Look we're sorry for jumping to conclusions. But please do tell us what's wrong?", plead Duster.

"I don't even feel like telling you guys anymore", responded Lucas.

"Who is this 'PackMan' fellow anyhow?", asked Flint. He was probably the most ignorant about what Super Smash Bros. tournament out of everyone. All he knew was Lucas was fighting a bunch of strange people from other dimensions. He didn't know any of the celebrities associated with Smash either, not even PAC-Man, Donkey Kong, or Mario.

"I know you ain't so educated on Smash, Flint. But pretty much PAC-Man is a yellow circle that became the first famous video game character", Duster informed.

"Hey, he's not picking on you, is he? 'Cause I'll beat his yellow ass until he turns inside out!", snapped Kumatora, while cracking her knuckles.

"No", answered Lucas, "PAC-Man may be a little strange, but he is actually a pretty nice person".

"How old is this guy anyway", asked Flint.

"He like almost 40", said Kumatora.

"Son, I don't think I want you to be talking to 40 year old circles"

"Whatever, by the way dad I was invited to go to a festival tomorrow. Can I go?".

"Sigh, fine. You did save the world for a third time, so you can go to another party. But me, Kumatora, and Duster are coming with to make sure you're ain't talking to anymore middle aged shapes", demanded Flint.

"(What about me?)", Boney said, which no one heard him.

"PAC-Man is a good person, he actually going to help me become more alpha, so say goodbye to beta Lucas! No one will think I'm gay anymore!", yelled Lucas, as he ran out the door, leaving everyone speechless.

After a few seconds after Lucas ran out, Flint finally spoke up. "Do either of two mind telling me what beta mean?"

After dimension hopping a few times, Lucas finally found himself at Coconut mall. Lucas wasn't sure why PAC-man asked him to meet him here, and just then he realized he didn't know where in the mall he was supposed to meet him. So he dials the number PAC-man gave him onto his phone. It rang for quite a bit until PAC-man finally picked it up. "Hey bruh, what's up?"

"Hello PAC-Man I'm here, where are you…"

"Sike! this is a recorded message. Get rekt! Can't pick up da phone right now, I'm probably knees deep in some puss. I don't listen to messages, cause who da hell does that anymore, so call me later. Just a warning, I tend to be knees deep all the fucking time"

Lucas hangs up and lets out a sigh. He starts to walk aimlessly until he saw something in one of the shop's windows. It was a shiny violet pin. Lucas imagined the pin being Rosalina's hair, and he knew he had to buy it. After leaving the store he puts the violet pin in his pocket and overheard two teenage toads in hoppip topic clothing walking by, "Dude I swear I saw PAC-Man in Il Piantissimo's vape shop"

"No way, PAC-Man vapes? He's more dope than I thought!". Now Lucas knew where PAC-Man was, and he hurried to the vape shop as fast as he could.

Once Lucas found the vape shop, he stopped himself from going in. He remembered that his dad told him to never walk into a vape shop because they would "rot your brain til you are as smart as Boney with finding a suitable place to do his business". But Lucas was so determined to become an alpha male, he did something that he has never done before: disobeyed his dad. It took a lot of force, but he got himself in, and it only cost the remaining amount of respect he had for himself. In there he finally spotted the yellow circle, standing with a crowd of pianta girls around him.

"And I said, facts don't care about your feelings, libtard", PAC-Man snarked. All the piantas around him started to laugh with him, with none of them noticing that Lucas was standing right besides him. Lucas had a hard time confronting people, especially big groups, so Lucas stood there like a ghost, hoping that PAC-Man would notice him.

He then tried to speak up but still end whispering, "Um PAC-Man… PAC-Man".

PAC-Man looked around, confused to who was talking to him, until he finally spotted Lucas. "Oh shit, Lauren, ya here. Sorry ladies, but I have a class to teach". All the piantas cried in disappointment as their stud left to talk to Lucas. "You're late"

"What are you talking about? I'm five minutes early", Lucas said as he showed PAC-Man it was indeed only 7:55.

"Rule numero uno about being an alpha. Always be a least an hour early"

"Aw man, I messed up already?"

"Chill bruh, the road to becoming alpha is a bumpy one". Lucas still wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he trusted that PAC-Man knew what he was talking about, seeing how he was able to get a crowd of girls to swoon over him. "Kay rule numero dos, you gotta have the swag of an alpha", PAC-Man points to the counter where Il Piantissimo was sitting by the cash register with a wall of vapes behind him. "Every alpha got to have a vape with'em 24/7. No one that matters wants to chill with a guy that don't vape".

Lucas felt a pit in his stomach, "Get a vape! But my dad told me to never even be near them!" Lucas cried.

"Rule numero tres, alphas don't follow no rules, especially ones made by whiny-ass parents"

"My dad isn't whiny, he just cares about me", Lucas whined.

"Listen fam, if your dad don't let you vape, he has failed you as a father", PAC-Man said quietly to Lucas as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Lucas didn't want to disappoint his dad any further, but he half heartedly told himself that maybe his dad was wrong about vapes. "But chillax, I. Got. Chu…", Lucas moved a few inches to avoid PAC-Man's excessive punches.

"I know you got me", Lucas said nervously.

PAC-Man wrapped his arm around Lucas again and lead him to the counter. "Aight, Lincoln, this is a very important decision, what vape do you want?".

Lucas looked all over the wall, seeing all the different colors and designs. Lucas had zero know of what the differences between each vape was supposed to be, and he didn't want to make another mistake, so he decides to ask PAC-Man. "It's kinda hard to choose, what do you recommend?"

"I can't pick your vape for you, bruh. You got to pick one that speaks to you. Your vape must match with your heart. Your vape got to be a reflection of your soul".

PAC-Man's answer just confused Lucas, but eventually Lucas spotted a vape with a sunflower pattern. "I think I want that one".

PAC-Man looks up and sees the vape Lucas pointed to. "Wouldn't be my first choice, but if it speaks to you, it speaks to you", shrugged PAC-Man, "Aight, next you got to pick the flavor. Choose wisely".

Lucas then looks over to all the flavors. Luckily this choice wasn't as hard for Lucas to make. "I think I want cotton-candy", said Lucas.

PAC-Man scoffed at Lucas' choice, "Cotton-Candy? What are you, some soft pussy? If you want to be an alpha, you have to get a man's flavor, like weed flavor". Lucas jumped that the word "weed", his dad was definitely going to kill him if he smokes a weed flavored vape. "Ay Piantissimo, how aboutchu get Lorin here that sun flower vape, weed flavored".

Piantissimo looks up and takes a look at Lucas. "Dude, I can't selling weed vapes to minors. Don't you know the criminal justice system in Dalfino is all kinds of fucked", answered Piantissimo.

"Wow man, what are you, racist? My boy here is a midget", PAC-man lies.

"Oh man", said Piantissimo apologetically, "Sorry Dude, I thought you were some little gay boy". Piantissimo hands PAC-Man the vape, and PAC-Man take out some blue coins.

"Don't worry Fam, it's on me", PAC-Man hands the blue coins to Piantissimo. They both walk out of the shop, and PAC-Man gives the vape to Lucas. "Aight, now for the last step is hitting it. Now you don't want to mess up or else the peeps will think your a wuss. Let me demonstrate", PAC-Man then takes out his own vape, which was shaped like him. "First you inhale the fucker, get it in there nice a deep, and blow that shit out at a steady pace". PAC-Man then hits his vape and blows vapor out, "Yeah, that's the good shit".

Lucas then took a whiff, "Oh god, what is that smell?".

PAC-Man shook his head at Lucas, "Dude, that's weed; you so not with it. Alright now you do it".

Lucas gulped; this was the point of no return. If he hits it, then he would be a delinquent. Lucas imagined his father and his friends being disappointed in him, all looking at him with saddest of face. He looks down at his vape, it cold metallic texture seeped through his fingers. Lucas then started to hear a voice, it seemed to echo in his mind. It sounded like his mother, it felt like she was hugging him from the behind. "Lucas….my sweet little Lucas….please….don't hit that vape….listen….please listen to your dear mother", then Lucas' mother, Hinawa, appeared right in front of him. She was transparent, and was looking at Lucas with complete sorrow.

"Muh…muh...mommy?", Lucas whimpered.

"Bruh, you know weed don't make you trip", PAC-Man said, feeling confused.

Lucas then started to hear another voice, "bro….listen to mom….this isn't you, Lucas….please don't hit that vape". Claus, Lucas' twin brother, then appeared behind Hinawa, he was also transparent and looked at Lucas pleadfully.

"Cl…Claus?", Lucas whimpered once more.

"Look Lewis, I ain't got all fucking day. Hit it, or else you'll shit it", snapped PAC-Man. Lucas didn't know what to do, he wasn't even sure if he was actually looking at his dead mother and brother, but he felt more guilty than he has ever had in his life.

Lucas then looked up and noticed a peculiar sight coming from the second floor. It was Rosalina and Mario, linked arm to arm, and the both of them seemed to be laugh with each other. Lucas heart twisted into a knot, and without thinking, he put his vape into mouth, and started inhaling. Then the visions of Hinawa and Claus got absorbed into Lucas' vape as they screamed in horror. Lucas eyes widen and he starts to cough it all up instantly. He keeps coughing violently, and PAC-Man walks over and pats Lucas on the back. "Damn, it didn't think you would fuck up that badly", PAC-Man catches a glimpse of Lucas' face and sees that he is tearing up,"Dafaq, why are you crying?".

It took Lucas a second before he could start talking again. "I...I think I saw my mom and brother", Lucas whimpered, barely being able to hold himself together.

"Look fam, here's another thing you should know if you want peeps to chill with you", Pac-Man said, "No. One. Wants. To. Hear. About. Your. Dead. Mom!"(And yes, PAC-Man did clap on each pause).

"What *cough* do you mean?", whizzed Lucas.

"Limo, the third rule about being alpha is to talk like one. For example, not talking about dead moms. Alphas aren't supposed to be sad, that's for cucks. We are supposed to have no flaws and show no weaknesses"

"But no one is flawless and have no weaknesses", Lucas argued.

"You think I got flaws?! I'm PAC "Motherfucking" Man, I'm famous, successful, and never lose"

"Didn't you lose to Mario last week?"

"I… I let that beta-cuck win. Cause I never lose, you know why? Cause I'm alpha. And you'll be too, after you take my advice. Are we straight up?"

"...Yes"

"What was that?"

"I mean, we straight up". Lucas seemed to struck a nerve with PAC-Man, and starting to get scared.

"Good. Now I'm going to speak famsquad. What is up my homie, dis shit turnt. Where you at?".

Lucas had no idea what PAC-Man just said, but tried to respond by mimicking PAC-Man's usual speech pattern. "Um… pretty chill. How good with your vibes ...homeskillet".

"Damn bruh, you caught on this quick. Just keep talking famsquad and you'll be swimming in pussy in no time". Lucas still didn't know what the hell they were saying, but he obviously seemed to get the hang of it, so he decided to take PAC-Man's advice.

Just then, Lucas turned and saw Princess Rosalina sitting with Mario. Now they were drinking Frapminccinos. Then Mario got up and gave Rosalina his drink, "Well I gotta go drain the old pipe. I'll be right back". Mario then headed to the bathroom; this seemed to be the perfect time for Lucas to approach Rosalina.

"Hey PAC-Man, look! Rosalina is "chillin" by herself. Should I go talk to her?"

"Pfft, looking like that", PAC-Man said as he points to Lucas' clothes then hair. "Lemmy, you may be now alpha on the inside, but you still look gay on the outside! Don't skrrt, I know a guy that will fix you right up". PAC-Man then leads Lucas to Hoppip Topic and they walk up to Noki employee. "This here is Znipz, he is the best alphacater I know".

Znipz well a green Noki and he wore a beanie, shades, and Buzzies. "Yo, what is up PAC!", Znipz said.

"Sup, Znipz. I need you to do me a favor. Alphacate my lil pupil here. And do it lightning fast, the window for pussy is closing".

"Sure thang, Fam. Come with me", said Znipz as he leads Lucas to the back they were in the back room, Znipz takes out measuring tape and starts measuring Lucas all over. "Wait here", Znipz said as he went to retrieve some stuff. Lucas just stood there alone for a bit, and he takes a look at himself in the mirror. He looked at his shirt, his legs, and his hair and remembered everything PAC-Man said about his appearance. He couldn't help but agree with PAC-Man, what girl would want to go out with "this". Znipz then came back with a box full of clothes, "Here fam, try these one". Lucas takes off the clothes he was wearing and puts on his new clothes. After he put everything one, Znipz came over with a pair of hair clippers, "Ya about to see why they call me Znipz". Znipz then proceeded to cut Lucas' hair. "Aight now take a look at yourself in the mirror". Lucas turns and looks at his new self, he was now wearing a white suprimerina shirt, extremely ripped and baggy jeans, and a pair of Buzzies. He then takes a look at his hair, now it was High fade with texture. "Hey PAC, come in and see ya boy reborn", Znipz yelled to PAC-Man.

"I gotta see this", PAC-Man entered the room and got a good look at "alpha" Lucas, "God damn, Lawrence. You looking fly as fuck.! You're completely unrecognizable! You don't look gay no more!".

Lucas felt ecstatic when he heard those words, no longer will people think he's gay, now he is alpha! "Thank you, thank you, thank you, PAC-Man! You really changed my life!", Lucas yelled as he ran over to hug PAC-Man.

"It's nothing kid. Just helping a chill guy out"

"I'm going to ask Rosalina out right now!". Before Lucas started to run out PAC-Man grabbed him. "Wait, I forgot one last thing"

"What is it?"

"If there's anything truth in this crazy ass multiverse of ours, is that women prefer men who are taller than them. And seeing how she's 7 feet tall…", PAC-Man then places his hand on Lucas' head, "And you're 5 feet tall… ya going to need a boost".

Lucas scratched his head at PAC-Man's logic, "But you and Mario are only an inch taller than me, why do women want to date you guys?"

"*Snickers* Cause we both got cred and bread. To make sure that you get that space puss, we going to boost"

"Okay, but how do you suppose I grow 2 feet?"

"I gotchu. Znipz, you got the good stuff?". Znipz takes out another box, this time filled with super mushrooms.

"Super mushrooms?", Lucas yelled, "Won't I shrink back if I take damage?".

"Chill fam, just don't get hit", PAC-Man said as he shoved a super mushroom into Lucas' mouth. Lucas then started to grow, his voice got deeper, but luckily his clothes grew with him. He grew until he was 7,1.

"Woah", said Lucas, "Everything seems so small now".

"Perfect, But one last thing", PAC-Man said.

"Sigh, what?"

"Rosalina can't know it's you"

"Why not?"

"She will still be turned off, otherwise. So let's just give you a new name". PAC-Man paused and thought long and hard for a new name, then he snapped his fingers, "Got it! your new name's now Lucas". Lucas just stared at PAC-Man blankly. "What?"

"Nothing... okay I'm going to go ask Rosalina out!"

"Go get'em, big tiger!". While Lucas ran out of the room, he kept getting his head bumped and knocking over stuff because of his newfound height. A tear fell down PAC-Man's eye, "It feels like yesterday that he was a little gay boy".

Lacas ran back to the bench where he last saw Rosalina, luckily she was still sitting by herself. Lucas took a couple of deep breaths before approached her. "This is it!", Lucas thought to himself as he approached Rosalina, "This is where are of your training comes into fruition, try to be cool, Lucas". When he got to the bench, Rosalina was looking at her phone, not noticing him at all. Lucas then coughed to get her attention. "Sup pretty thang, saw you looking damn fine from a mile away. I came here to tell you that you queen". Lucas tried to imitate PAC-Man as hard as he could, and for a second he thought he overdid it, because Rosalina didn't respond for quite a bit. Then all of a sudden she started to laugh really hard. "Darn it", Lucas though, "I completely blew it. She thinks I'm a total clown".

Rosalina laughed for a good minute until she was able to catch her breath, "Wow, you're really funny. That was the most entertaining way anyone has ever flirted to me. You should be a comedian!".

Lucas was frozen; Rosalina seemed to have taken his flirtation as a literal joke. So Lucas decided to run with it, "Well actually I am a comedian"

"Oh really!? Where do you perform?". Lucas didn't know how to respond to that last question, so he try to think of a place really quickly . "You're from the Earthbound universe, right?", Rosalina asked, but then she covered her mouth and blushed as she thought about what she just asked, "Opps, sorry! I incorrectly assumed your universe, didn't I? Sorry for being insensitive!".

"No no no, don't be. You're actually correct, I am from Earthbound". Lucas was seeing a side of Rosalina that she hasn't seen before. Normally she seemed more level headed and elegant, but now Lucas sees that even she can get easily flustered. Rosalina made a sigh of relief when Lucas reassured her, "Oh thank god. Sorry, I can be a bit of an air head sometimes. So where in Earthbound are you from?"

"Oh! Um… Fourside!". Lucas didn't actually new much about his own world, after all he grew up when the only place left was the Nowhere Islands. But he did at least know about Fourside from hearing about it from Ness. "Yeah, I perform at the Topalla Theater"

"Holy starbits, you must be quite successful!".

Lucas gulped as he realized that lying about performing at the famous Topolla Theater was a bit much. "Yeah, I'm really lucky to perform there…", Lucas gulped.

"Oh how silly of me", responded Rosalina, "I haven't even asked what your name was. Well you probably already know me, as you seem to have recognized me. Sorry but I don't think I have ever heard of you. You must know that I'm sometimes out of loop, it's kinda embarrassing".

"Oh my name?!", Lucas said as sweat ran down his cheek, "My name is… Leh.. Luke! That's right, Luke...um… Starstroller".

Lucas cringed at his terrible lie, but for one reason or another, Rosalina bought it, "Wow, that's a pretty cool name!". Rosalina got up to shake Lucas' hand when she notice how tall he was. "Wow, I didn't notice how big you are", Rosalina then look up and down Lucas' body, and she seemed to a little smirk on her face. "It's nice to meet another human that is taller than me that isn't Waluigi", said Rosalina.

"**WELL FUCK YOU, TOO!**", yelled Waluigi from his taco stand.

"Yeah, same. I guess that's one reason why I like you..", Lucas shut his mouth quickly, realizing that he accidentally told Rosalina about his feeling. This made Rosalina blushed, and there was a silence between them for quite some time. "Sorry, I'm must've creeped you out", Lucas said softly, "I'll understand stand if you want me to leave…"

"Wait!", Rosalina yelled pretty loud when Lucas started to walk away. "No no… it's fine. I'm just a little embarrassed, it's the first time anyone has ever confessed to me".

Lucas was in shock, how has this beautiful woman never been confessed to before? "Really? I thought Mario was maybe your boyfriend", said Lucas as he tried to hide his shock from Rosalina.

"Oh don't be silly", Rosalina spoke while giggling, "We're just good friends. He was helping me pick out a dress for the Star Festival". Lucas was in cloud 9; all this time he thought Rosalina and Mario started dating, and that he completely lost his chance with Rosalina. "Don't you think you a little too relieved, Mr. Starstoller", Rosalina said joking.

Lucas felt embarrassed that Rosalina was able to read him so well. "He he he. Yeah, let's just say I had these feelings for a while", then an idea popped into Lucas' head, and so he decided take advantage of the opportunity, "Talking about the Star Festival, would you mind if I was your date?".

"Of course, I would love to! And you know what? Peach is running a talent show during the festival, you should do a comedy routine!". Chills ran down Lucas' spine, there was no way he could actually do a comedy routine. As much as his friends and Family loved him, they were completely honest with the fact that Lucas was the most unfunny person around. Before Lucas could reject Rosalina's proposal, she took a picture of him with her phone and started to text someone. "Congrats, you got in! Peach didn't seem to know who you were either, but thanks to my persuasive words I managed to get her to squeeze you into the show!"

"But Rosalina, I'm not really sure about this"

"Don't you understand Luke? The Talent show is getting broadcast to the entire multiverse! You won't just be popular in Fourside, you'll be known in every world!". Lucas felt like he was going to collapse, he imagined making a fool out to himself in front of the entire multiverse.

But he decided to reluctantly accept it, so to not make himself seem suspicious "Oh thank You Rosalina…", Lucas said as he faked his excitement, "It's what I always dreamed of…".

"Mama Mia, the line to the bathroom took a god damn eternity. Hope you weren't too lonely without me, Rosalina". Lucas turned his head and saw Mario coming back from the bathroom. Then both of them caught each other's eyes. "Um, who the heck are you?", asked Mario, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh Mario, this is Luke Starstroller. He's a famous comedian from Fourside!", said Rosalina enthusiastically.

Mario then got a good look at "Luke Starstroller", "Well he certainly looks funny".

"Mario!", Rosalina scolded, "His fashion choices may be…. provocative, but you shouldn't mock people's appearances".

"No no, it's fine. Really", reassured Lucas.

"No Luke, Mario needs to apologize", Rosalina seemed to be really mad at Mario.

"I've never even heard of this supposed famous comedian, how do you know he isn't just some creep?!" spat Mario.

"Why are you getting needlessly rude? You didn't know this, but Luke is actually my date to the Star Festival!".

Mario face then got really red, "Your date?! I thought I was going to be your date?!".

"What are you talking about? We were just going to hang out! We're just friends, Mario!", Rosalina screamed so loud that her voice echoed through the entire mall. Everyone was stuck in an awkward silence, Lucas in particular was sweating bullets for all the drama and attention he accidentally caused. Mario then stared at the ground and had a stern look on his face.

"Screw it, I don't need this…", Mario said somberly. He walked away, still visibly upset.

Rosalina turned her head away from Mario and crossed her arms. Lucas felt extremely guilty, it was weird. Just moments ago he couldn't stand seeing Rosalina and Mario together, but now he felt a monster for ruining to what seemed to be a close friendship. "Sigh, sorry Luke. I didn't know Mario be such a jerk", Rosalina said after calming down.

"No no no, it's good", Lucas said, despite knowing it wasn't.

"Well, regardless I'm really looking forward for our date", Rosalina then winked at Lucas. Lucas blushed and laugh nervously, almost forgetting what previously transpired.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you later then"

"See you later ". Rosalina then kissed Lucas on the cheek and walked off.

Hearts were shooting out of Lucas' head. This had to be one of the greatest moments in his life. Lucas was so happy, that he started to dance,"Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Alright, Alight!".

PAC-Man then walked in and started to dance as well, "Go Lucas. You're the boi. Ya alpha. And. You. Got. Dat. Puss!". Lucas and PAC-Man then high-fived and chest bumped each other. "Man I saw the whole goddamn thing! Ya cucked Mario's ass mad hard! Didn't I tell you I gotchu you fam?!"

"Yeah you did! Now I'm alpha, and I got a date with my dream girl to the Star Festival! I don't know how thank ya!".

PAC-Man then stopped dancing and looked confused, "Star Festival? I didn't hear about no Star Festival".

Lucas then stopped dancing too and turned to PAC-Man, "Didn't Rosalina invite you last night? I thought she invited everyone"

"She didn't invite me!".

Lucas wondered why Rosalina didn't invite PAC-Man to the festival, and then the air between PAC-Man and Lucas started to get awkward. "Well… maybe she just forget"

"No! Nobody forgets to invite motherfucking PAC-Man!"

"Well why else weren't you invited"

"I don't know!". PAC-Man was really upset about not being invited, Lucas tried to figure out away to cheer him up but found himself struggling to find the right words. "Luke! You gotta help me get in!"

"Get in? I don't know about that, PAC-Man… Is it really that bad if you don't go"

"Boi, I just fucking fixed your whole life, and ya do me like dat? Ya owe me!".

Lucas was getting scared by PAC-Man's anger and desperation. Finally he reluctantly gave in, "Okay PAC-Man. I'll help you sneak in, it's the least I can do".

PAC-Man then calmed down and pats Lucas on the back, "Atta boi. I knew I could count on you". Lucas wasn't sure how he was going to help PAC-Man sneak in, but he felt obligated after how much he help him. "Kay, I'm gonna get Znipz to get use slappin' clothes for the festival. Catch ya in a few", PAC-Man then runs off back to Hoppip Topic.

Once PAC-Man was gone Lucas heard a familiar voice right behind him. "So this is what you were busy doing?".

Lucas turned around and saw it was none other than Ness. "Ness, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was having fun playing turf war when I got a call from Kumatora saying that you ran out of your home to meet PAC-Man of all people, to try to become "alpha"! And while me and everyone were trying to figure out where the hell you went, I found a post on Inkstagram from Peach saying a famous comedian from my country, which who I never heard of, is performing at the Star Festival talent show, with a stupid name Luke Starstroller". Ness then took out his phone and showed Lucas the post. "I found it suspicious that this person in the picture, who appeared out of nowhere, looked like an older but douchier version of you. So I recognized that the picture was taken at Coconut Mall, and I used PK Teleport here. May I first ask why the hell are you hanging out with PAC-Man?".

Lucas got angry when he heard Ness' tone towards someone who he felt changed his life, "Hey what's wrong with PAC-Man. He's a very nice and cool guy?".

"No he's not, Lucas. He is a sad middle age man who thinks he's better than everyone else. Look!", Ness then shows Lucas PAC-Man's Inkstagram. He saw posts of PAC-Man flexing, posing in ridiculous looking clothing and wearing various wigs. One even had a picture of him pressing his lips together and the post said, "Would you punch this face for a million coins?". All the comments were mocking him; one was even from Pichu saying, "I would punch your face for free". It seemed in general, no one had any respect for him. "Don't you see Lucas? His name isn't even PAC-Man, it's Puck-Boy". Ness then showed Lucas a picture of PAC-Man's revoked driver's license which was posted by someone anonymous, all the information was right, with his birthday being May 22nd, 1980, eye shape being his own shape, and his height being 5,01. There you can clearly see that his name was in fact, Puck-Boy. "And it seems like I'm too late, he already rubbed off on you. You look ridiculous, Lucas".

Lucas then did something out of character, which was losing his shit. "Hey it's better than looking gay! And you know why I was hanging out with him? Because unlike you, who didn't believe in me, he actually helped me get a date with Rosalina!"

"She's not going on a date with you, Lucas! She's thinks she going on a date with famous comedian, Luke Starstroller!".

"Shut up! You thought uncool Lucas couldn't get the girl, but look at me now. You're just jealous that I'm more alpha than you now!"

"Lucas, this dumb look, all the huge lies, the way you're being a huge asshole right now? This isn't you. You have turned into a Puck-Boy!". Lucas turned away from Lucas, refusing to look him in the eye. "Please Lucas, we're all worried about you…", Ness tried to reach Lucas' hand but he slaps it away.

"Just leave me alone, Ness", Lucas said softly. Despite looking like a grown adult, Lucas was still as sensitive as ever.

"Look, all of this alpha bullshit, it's all made up. Being more or less "manly" doesn't factor in how valued of a person you are. Please recognized that!"

"I said, leave me alone".

Ness felt quite fed up with Lucas, so he decides to leave him be for now, "Lucas, I'm going to get everyone else to knock some sense into you. So please, stay away from PAC-Man". Ness then started to run super face until he yelled, "PK Teleport" and completely disappeared.

Lucas sat down on the bench where Rosalina was sitting and decided to take out his weed vape to numb the pain. He still hadn't figured out how to do it properly, and ended up coughing again, but it seemed to help a little. "Still ain't used to vaping, huh?", PAC-Man returned with two Hoppip topic bags in each hand, "No worry, bruh. You'll get used to it. I got our slappin' clothes".

Lucas didn't bother looking down at the bags, "Oh…. cool".

PAC-Man raised an eyebrow at Lucas' sudden low energy, "You Aight? Cause I need ya to help me figure out how you are going to sneak me in".

Lucas just stares at PAC-Man, wonder what to think of him after what he just learning how everyone views him, questioning what he has been doing all day, "PAC-Man, why is it important to be alpha?".

PAC-Man looked at Lucas like he was some undiscovered alien, "Why do you mean? Being alpha is super important, didn't you see how being alpha got you puss?"

"Yeah, but why did I need to completely change who I was so a girl could like me?".

PAC-Man didn't know what to say after saying that. He then sat next to Lucas put the bags next to him, "Look, Fam. Sometimes it do be like that. If I have to be legit with you, I wasn't always like this. I used to act different, look different, I even had a different name. I had nothing, I was a complete nobody because of the way I was. So one day I decided to change into a whole new person, and that's how ya boi became who is today. And look at me now. I'm rich and successful, and you'll be too. Because now you're Luke Starstroller, alpha pussy slayer and superstar". PAC-Man then took out his phone a showed Lucas a picture of Rosalina, "And after everything, you want to give up on this?".

Lucas felt at ease when seeing Rosalina, and for better or for worse, this helped get his spirit back, "No!".

"Then let's get that puss!", yelled PAC-Man, as he got up and pulled Lucas out of the bench.

Lucas was back in the groove, but then he remembered that he forgot to give Rosalina the violet pin. "Aw man", Lucas moaned as he took the pin out of his pocket, "I forgot to give her this pin. Do you think she'll like it?".

PAC-Man took a gander at the pin. "Don't worry, chicks dig gifts. You can give it to her later", he then gives Lucas one of the bags, "For now, let's look slappin!".


	3. Chapter 3- The Star Festival

Chapter 3- The Star Festival

The next few hours seemed to speed on by, in spite of Lucas. A million thoughts question rush through his head. Should he help PAC-Man sneak into the festival? Are him and Ness through? What will his family think of him? Does Rosalina truly like him? What the hell is he going to do with the talent show? All he wished was to be out of the current situation. But the sun set, the festival just started, and currently him and PAC-Man were hiding behind bush in the middle of Toad Town. Lucas could see a long line of people across the multiverse. From Ryu to Slime from Dragon Quest, it seemed everyone was on line to take the warp star to Star Fest. This year it was being held on Comet Observatory, and Lucas could see it bursting with life in the night sky. Colorful lights lit up the sky and he could even hear the music from down here.

Lucas looked down at his "slappin" clothes. He was wearing a very golden sparkly Suprimerina sweater with the logo also sparkling red, pants that was even to big for him, and he had Buzzys that had big wings on them. He then looked at PAC-Man, who was wearing a brown camo cap backwards with the words "Ultimate Alpha-Male" stitched onto it, and wore shades (even though it was night time). "Aight here's the plan", PAC-Man whimpered to Lucas, "I'm going to hide in your pants, and you're going to tell the bouncer that you just have big junk".

"That is the dumbest plan I ever heard"

"Damn bruh, why you being so cold all of a sudden. Why wouldn't they believe you, you probably have big junk already"

"I'm still not hopeful"

"Well we outta time to come up with something else, so shove me in your pants. Make sure I don't go in your underwear, I don't want dick in my face". PAC-Man then pried Lucas' pants down and then asserted himself in Lucas' crotch area, "Aight, let's roll".

Lucas starts to make his way to the front of the line, he hears a couple people talking about him, "Hey ain't that they guy who managed to land a date with Rosalina?"

"Woah his junk his huge, no wonder Rosalina chose him!".

Eventually got to the front of the line, where the bouncer happened to be Bewear. "Hey, i'm Luke Starstroller, I should be on the VIP list", Lucas was scared that he would be found out, especially because he knew how powerful Bewear was. Bewear looked at her clipboard, and saw that Luke Starstroller was indeed on the VIP list. But then she looked down to Lucas' pants and found the large bulge suspicious. She then punches the bulge, and luckily PAC-Man didn't make a sound.

"Wow!", yelled someone behind Lucas, "His balls must be made out of litteral steel".

Bewear then allowed Lucas to use the warp star. Lucas stepped up and he was launched into space. "We didn't it PAC-Man!"

"God damn, that bear nearly killed me. But good job fam!". PAC-Man got out of Lucas' pants and they finally land on the Cosmic Observatory.

Both Lucas and PAC-Man looked around in amazement. It seemed like everyone was here. Chrom and Robin were playing air hockey, and Chrom was winning. So Robin yelled, "**TIME TO TIP THE FUCKING TABLE**" and lifted up the table so he could score one point. Then Chrom and Robin get in a big argument. Captain Falcon went around hitting on every girl he came across and got rejected every time. And Little Mac was cowering in fear realizing that he is very high up while Doc comforted him. There were also rides, like the rollercoaster that circled around the entire observatory, a little Ferris wheel, and swing ride on the top of the Observatory. In the center was the talent show, currently Mr. Game & Watch was juggling Ken, Luigi, and Wolf. Everyone in the audience were amazed. Lucas gulped, knowing that eventually he had to go up there and perform comedy, which again wasn't his strong suit.

"Damn bruh, this party's poppin!", said PAC-Man.

At that moment they both heard Rosalina calling out, "Luke! Are you here?".

PAC-Man then nudges Lucas, "I'll catch you later, don't slip". Before Lucas could stop him, PAC-Man ran off leaving him all alone.

"Oh there you are Luke!", Lucas turned his head and saw Rosalina in a glamorous blue dress. Lucas was infatuated with the space princess' beauty, it seemed that time itself stopped and the only thing shining was her. Rosalina walked up to Lucas and starts waving her hand in front of his face, "Earth to Luke. Wait we're not actually on Earth right now"

"What? Oh sorry Rosalina, I guessed I dozed off. My, do you look stunning tonight"

"Thank you, I picked this one out myself".

Lucas scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say next. It wasn't until he caught sight of Beetle walking around, selling starbit cotton candy. "Hey do you want to get some cotton candy?"

"Sure. I am quite famished". They walk up to Beetle and got themselves some cotton candy.

"Wow this stuff's delicious!", said Lucas, he felt the starbits melt his his taste buds.

Rosalina giggled at Lucas' reaction, "First time tasting starbits I see"

"Yeah, it's like if happiness was a flavor!"

"You're reaction reminds me of my first time trying starbits"

"When was that?"

"Oh I was just a little girl then. I was helping a little luma to return home".

Lucas then saw Rosalina's smile turn into a frown, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just remembered that I went so far trying to get that little luma get home that I didn't have anyway to return to my own"

"Oh…"

"I remembered missing my mother terribly, I never saw her again. Sorry if I'm bring down the mood"

"No, trust me. I know how it feels"

"You do?"

"Well… let's just say my mom isn't exactly around anymore".

Hearing this caused Rosalina to cover her mouth, "Oh, you poor thing"

"It's okay. I'm just glad there is someone that can understand my pain here". They both looked at the ground, despite all the music, screaming and activity happening around them, the silence between them seemed to be the loudest.

"You know what?", blurted Rosalina, "tonight, let's forget all of our worries. Look around, there is a ton of fun stuff to do. So let's make the most of it tonight!". Lucas and Rosalina both look into each other's eyes, and Lucas just smiles and nod his head. Rosalina goes ahead of Lucas, and at that moment Lucas remembered he had a gift to give to her, the violet pin.

He digged into his pockets but couldn't find it. "Oh man, I must've dropped it" he thought to himself. But Lucas shrugged it off, because things were already going well.

The two of them went on to go ride the rollercoaster, Lucas was feeling nauseous, but he managed to pull through by using PK Healing on himself. Afterwards they try to throw balls at cans, Lucas was amazed to how good Rosalina was. When he asked her about it, she said, "With all the crazy things we do whenever Mario throws a party, hitting cans with cans with a ball is nothing". She got a perfect score and they both walked away with grand prize, which was a giant Dorrie plushie. Then they went on the Ferris wheel (with the plushie right next to Rosalina).

While Lucas and Rosalina were riding the Ferris Wheel, a ship that looked like a Mr. Saturn looking ship landed in the equivalent of the parking lot. When the door open, a bunch of Mr. Saturns came seeping out. "Ooo, big big party"

"Full of pretty lights, boing" said another Mr. Saturn.

"Air make Mr. Saturn nose tickle".

But they weren't the only ones who existed the ship. Ness, Flint, Duster, Kumatora, And Boney also left the ship. "Thanks for the ride, Dr. Andonuts", said Kumatora.

"Oh it's nothing", responded Dr. Andonuts, being the last one to exit the ship, "Well if you excuse me, I have to meet up with E. Gadd and Light. We're gonna ride the swings, we do it every year. I hope you your friend".

Everyone looked around to see if they could spot Lucas, but to no avail. "I can't see Lucas anywhere", said Duster.

"Well he is definitely here. There's pictures all over Inkstagram of him hanging out with Rosalina", said Ness.

"I swear once we catch that boy, I'm going shake the dummy out of him", said Flint.

Once Lucas and Rosalina reached the peak of the Ferris wheel, he saw that his friends and family were here as well and he freaked out. "Is something wrong Luke?", asked Rosalina.

Lucas then positioned himself so Rosalina wouldn't be able to see his friends, "I think I'm getting nauseous again, can we get off?"

"Okay, wait a second". Rosalina then took out her wand and they teleported away. Ness looked up at the Ferris wheel when he noticed a flash, but missed them at the last second. He wasn't sure what that was but shrugs it off.

Flint then kneels down to Boney, "Do you smell him". Boney takes a good whiff of the air,

"(Not quite. But he is definitely here)", barked Boney.

"Well go out there and find him, and when you do call us over" Flint commanded.

"(Leave it to me!)". Boney then runs off.

Lucas and Rosalina teleported to the seating area. Rosalina then put her hand on Lucas' forehead, "How do you feel now"

"Oh, a lot better. I guess I'm not the best with rides".

Then all of sudden Peach's voice started to come out off all the speakers, "Next up in the talent show is a cool canine that you all know well, it's K.K Slider!".

The crowd started as K.K Slider walks onto stage with his trusty guitar, "How we're doing tonight, folks?".

The crowd cheer as Boney walked by following Lucas' scent. He then looks up to see who was performing. "(Oh shit, it's K.K!)", Boney woofed excitedly, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

"This little ditty…", the musician then paused when Diddy then runs onto the stage, "I wasn't talking about you, little monkey". Diddy then walked away sadly. "Like I was saying, this song I like to call, "My shining Lady"'. K.K Slider then started to play a smooth love song.

Boney listened to the song for a couple of seconds before remembering what he was supposed to do, "(As much I want to watch my favorite musician perform, I got to find Lucas!)". Boney continued to follow Lucas scent until he accidentally bumped into someone. "(Oops, sorry about that..)", Boney then looks up to see it was a certain yellow Shih Tzu in a green dress. Both of them stared into each other's eyes deeply. "(Oh he.. hello there)", Boney stuttered.

"Hi…", the yellow dog replied back, "He's great, isn't he"

"(Who?)"

"Oh, I mean K.K"

"(Oh definitely, he's my favorite artist)".

Isabelle then got ecstatic, "He's my favorite artist too!".

"(Whaaaaat?)", Boney replied enthusiastically.

"Of course! Oh, by the way my name is Isabelle"

"(The name's Boney)".

Isabelle giggled and they both notice that people started to slow dance to K.K's music. "You wanna dance?", Isabelle shyly asked.

"(It would be my pleasure. Though I'm must warn you that I'm not the best at standing on my hind legs)". Boney and Isabelle then start dancing; he was once again distracted.

While that was happening Lucas and Rosalina also noticed that everyone was dancing. Without skipping a beat, Rosalina stood up and popped the same question to Lucas, "Wanna dance". Lucas looked around to see if any of his friends were around, and didn't notice Boney either, and took Rosalina's hand to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Ness and crew were still searching for Lucas until he spotted something quite peculiar. Mario was sitting by himself on the edge of the Observatory looking down with his mustache all droopy. "What is it, Ness?", asked Flint.

"It's Mario. Why is he all by himself?", Ness said, filled with concern. Ness then starts to approach Mario.

"Man, it's weird seeing celebrities all sad", Kumatora whispered to Duster, who gave her a disapproving nudge as a result.

Ness then sat next to Mario on the edge, "Mario, is everything alright? You're usually the life of the party".

Mario then shook his head without even looking at Ness, "Not tonight kiddo. I've been having a hard day"

"What happened?" Ness asked.

Mario sighs and finally looks up as Flint, Duster, and Kumatora walk up to him and Ness, "I don't want to bore you with details"

"Oh please. We've known each other since the beginning. You can tell me".

Mario noded, "That's right, we have. Well you see me and Peach broke up about a week ago, and I haven't been handling it well. So in a sad attempt, I tried to get back at her by dating Rosalina, but that backfired horribly. Justifiably too".

"You mean you're not interested in Rosalina?", asked Kumatora.

"To be honest no", replied Mario shamefully, "And I feel bad for using her like that. And I also feel bad for how treated Peach as well. I wish I could apologize to both of them, but Peach is too busy running that talent show, and Rosalina is too busy hanging out with some random guy named Luke Starstroller".

Everyone then looked at each other and then kneeled closer to Mario. "Have you seen this Luke Starstroller?", asked Duster.

"Yeah I just saw them dancing at the dance floor", Mario then pointed to the direction of the dancefloor "Why, are you fans of him?". Ness and the others proceeded to tell Mario about what's been going on.

Back at the dance floor, Lucas was having the time of his life, dancing with the woman who has encapsulated his heart. They both stared into each other's, eyes, and Rosalina started to lean in for a kiss. Lucas heart started to beat faster and faster as the distance between their faces grew smaller and smaller. He closed his eyes for impact until they bumped into another pair of dancers. Lucas looked down in shock as one of them was none other than Boney. "(Hey watch where you going!)", snapped Boney. He then squinted his eyes as he got a good sniff of Lucas, "(Hey, wait a minute…)".

"We're really sorry for bumping into you!", Lucas yelled, as he pulled Rosalina away from the dance floor to the back of the stage.

"What is it?", asked Isabelle.

"(Sigh… Sorry Isabelle. But there's something I need to do)", Boney then runs off to find the others.

Lucas pants and tried to catch his breath as Rosalina glared at him. "What was that about?!"

"Sorry, I'm kinda afraid of dogs". Rosalina then gasped really hard, "Luke, that speciest! Isabelle is a really good friend of mine".

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way…", Lucas tried to talk to her but she seemed to be distracted by her thought.

"Now that I think about it, that other dog looked familiar", Rosalina said in a suspicious tone. Lucas swallowed his throat, scared that he was about to be found out. "One now I remember!", Rosalina yelled as she snapped her fingers, "That was Boney, Lucas' dog. Wait, I haven't seen him at all tonight!".

Rosalina then started to walk away before Lucas caught her arm, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to find Lucas!".

Rosalina freed herself but Lucas managed to run up in front of her, "Why's that. Don't you want to hang out with me instead?"

"Luke, as much as I had a good time, I can't leave my friends all alone. Lucas isn't the most sociable, so it would kill me if he feels abandoned and forgotten", Rosalina continued to walk away.

Lucas started to panic, he couldn't help someone look for himself. All he wanted was for Rosalina to stay with tried to think of anything, anything, to make Rosalina stay. Then without thinking, he blurted out the first thing to pop up in his head, "Oh come on, who wants to hang out with a gay loser like him". Lucas shut his mouth really tight realizing that he made a huge mistake. Rosalina just looked disgusted and ran off. "Rosalina, wait!".

Lucas tried to run after her, but Peach grab him by the arm and started to drag him instead. "There you are Mr. Starstroller. I've been looking everywhere for you. You're up next!".

"I should've known that yellow bastard was up to something!", yelled Mario as he stood up abruptly.

"What do you mean, Mario?", asked Ness.

"For years PAC-Man has been trying to get back at me ever since I supposedly stole his fame and success. Just earlier he came up to me and started to gloat that tonight is the night where he finally one's up me. I guess his plan was to cuck me with Lucas. He has always been a humongous douche, but I never thought he would go this far! What a….What a".

"What a Puck-Boy?", suggested Ness.

"Yeah…", Mario then had fire in his eye.

Boney then came running back, "(Guys, guys! I found Lucas, he's…)".

But Boney was interrupted by Peach speaking through the speakers, "Give a round of applause to K.K Slider. Next up we have a new face, but apparently he's quite the popular comic in the big city of Fourside. Put your hands together for Luke Starstroller!".

Everyone started to clap as Peach dragged Lucas onto stage and handed him the microphone. Lucas was frozen, the whole crowd was in awkward silence waiting for him to speak. Lucas searched the deepest crevices of his mind to think of anything to say. All those eyes, staring at him, felt the pressure building up. So to end the awkward silence, he decided to start things out simple, "So how's it going,everyone?". The only sound that came from the audience was a distant cough. Lucas legs started to shake like crazy, but he still continued on out of sense of obligation, "So… um, I from Taz…. I mean Fourside, and let me tell you folks, that place can get real crazy…". Lucas noticed people in the crowd whispering to each other, he could only imagine what they were saying about him. "First off… what's with all the tall buildings… like, who needs buildings that tall?".

"Probably for beanstalks like you!" a gruff voice sneered. The crowd finally began to chuckle, and Lucas looked around to see who heckled him. It turned out to be Wario, who was chowing down some garlic with Waluigi at his side. "So this is the famous comedian that everyone been talking about?", Wario continued, "Pfff, the only thing funny about you is your fashion sense!". The crowd started to laugh even harder as Wario had the a big old cheeky grin. Lucas' face was red as a tomato.

Boney finally lead everyone (including Mario) to the show and they all gasped at the disheartening display. "Oh, Lucas…", Ness said faintly.

"You know it's sad when Bubsy funnier than you. Which is no surprise, so is Samus' backstory", Wario heckled more.

"God damn!", yelled Waluigi as he and Wario hi-five.

Kumatora was filled with rage by hearing Wario's relentless heckling, "I'm gonna kill that fat fuck!". Flint and Duster grabbed both of Kumatora's arms as she tried to rush in on Wario. The whole crowd was laughing hysterically, and Lucas felt completely humiliated.

He dropped the microphone on the floor and walked off stage with his head down. "Lucas!", everyone yelled except Mario, who just shook his head.

"Mama mia" the plumber whispered.

Meanwhile Rosalina was sitting in her library all alone. She didn't hear any of "Luke's" stand up, but she was still mad at him all the same. She wasn't able to find Lucas, she had a big fight with Mario, and got her heart broken. Despite the Star Festival being her favorite day of the year, she seemed to be having one of the worst days ever. "Oh wuss poppin, space girl", Rosalina looked up and to her surprise it was PAC-Man.

"What are you doing here, PAC-Man? You weren't invited!", Rosalina said, she was already annoyed with men, and she wasn't in the mood to talk to anymore to tonight, especially him.

"Yeah… I snuck in", PAC-Man said nonchalantly.

Rosalina rolled her eyes, "Of course you did. Why are you in here anyway. There's a talent show to watch and I doubt you're iterate".

Despite Rosalina clearly showing zero interest in PAC-Man, he continued on regardless, "Ha ha, I could ask you the same the question. Ain't this your party? Whatcha doing here all sad and alone?".

"Like you care!", Rosalina said all sassy.

"Would ya believe me if I said I do? I snuck in here specifically to see you", PAC-Man said, trying to put on an authentic tone.

Rosalina was surprised that PAC-Man seemed to actually care about her feelings. She looked into his self-shaped eyes and couldn't find any alternative motive behind them. So she decided to open herself up, "I been having a bad day"

"Aww. What is it, famette"

"Mario was trying dog on me after he broke up with Peach, so we got in a big fight"

"Shiiiieeet"

"Then I went on a date with a guy I thought was sweet, but he turned out to be jerk"

"Damn, bruh"

"And I tried to find Lucas. You know how lonely he can get"

"True"

"But I couldn't find him anywhere. I don't think he even showed up. Which makes me sad, because I want to be there for him. And when my date saw that I wanted to find Lucas instead of selfishly continuing our date, he had the audacity to insult him. Hmph, men suck!"

"They sure do". PAC-Man then walked up to Rosalina and patted her in the back, "For all it's worth. I think all of that is bullshit. You deserve to be treated better!".

Rosalina turned her head to PAC-Man, feeling quite impressed, "Wow, PAC-Man. I never thought you of all people would be so sympathetic… I appreciate it". Rosalina then gave PAC-Man smile.

"Oh there's something I want to give", PAC-Man then reached behind his invisible back pocket and took out the violet pin that Lucas bought.

"Oh, PAC-Man it's beautiful", Rosalina heart was touched by the idea that PAC-Man bought her such a thoughtful gift. "You really brighten up my evening. If there's anything you want, just tell me. It feels wrong to not reward your change of heart", Rosalina said.

"Well actually, if it too much to ask. Um… Can we make out?", PAC-Man asked. "Sigh, well you certainly swooned me. Why not? Let's head to my bedroom so no one can see us", Rosalina then leaves the library, "Are you coming, PAC-Man?".

"Just a sec, babe", PAC-Man then takes out a note and leaves it on the table. He then laughed evil under his breath, "Oh Mario, after all these years, I'm finally gonna get back at you. You just got a one way ticket to cuckville".

Lucas was sitting at the back of the stage with his head down. He didn't want anyone to see him. "I really blew it", he thought to himself. He contemplated if he should just go home. But he thought about everyone at home scolding him for what he did, which he was in no mood for. He even childishly considered running away and starting a new life, but he knew that would be ridiculous. He felt like he had nowhere to go and no one to comfort him. He then looked up and saw he saw everyone approached him. He didn't have the gut to look them in the eyes, "Hey guys, if you're going to scold me than please make it brief, I already learned my lesson. I guess I'll never cool…".

At that moment everyone walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Don't you dare say that", Kumatora said with tears in her eyes, "You're cooler than everyone here combined".

"But I'm just a beta loser that creeps out everyone", Lucas said trying to hold back his tears.

"What in the Sam Hill made you think that?", an upset Flint asked, "Was it that damn Pack guy?!". Lucas didn't respond, his mouth just quivered, but the answer was obvious. "I'm gonna kill that circle jerk for what he made you go through!", Flint roared.

"No, dad. A part of it was my fault for being self centered, don't forget I hurt you guys, Mario, and even Rosalina", Lucas confessed.

"Don't get so hung up on me, kid. I kinda deserved it", said Mario, which Lucas hasn't noticed was there.

"But...But", Lucas stammered.

"Sigh, look I don't blame you for what happened back at Coconut Mall, and you were being used by PAC-Man so he can get revenge on me", Mario continued.

Lucas was at a lost of words, after really thinking about it, it couldn't help but see it was true, "Oh god, you're right, Mario. Now that I think about it, all of PAC-Man's advice was terrible, and he even made me do terrible things like inhale weed flavored vape!".

"He **WHAT!**", screamed Flint.

"Flint come down!", said Duster said patting him on the back, which looked a little bit.

"Look Lucas, we already forgive you", Ness spoke up, "We just don't want you believing that you're lame or don't matter. You're great just the way you are". Lucas and Ness then hugged and started to have intense sex in front of everyone (lol jk). "Lucas, you don't need to change who you are, just need to put yourself out there", Ness continued.

"Thanks, Ness.", Lucas said softly, "And all of you for cheering me up. But I do wish I could apologize to Rosalina. But I don't know where she went…".

Lucas was then interrupted by Peach once again, "Sorry for the delay folks! This next contender should not disappoint, because she going to perform an amazing magic show! Put your hands together for the girl next door who lives in the haunted mansion, Ashley!".

Ashley then came on stage while everyone clapped nervously at her intimidating demeanor. Not everyone was intimidated by her though, Wario still felt like stealing the spotlight, "Hey little Ms. creepshow, the way to Ghostly Galaxy is in the Kitchen!". Wario and Waluigi then both laugh their asses off.

Ashley eyes started to glow and her hair turned white, "For my first trick, I'm going to make two annoying hecklers disappear". Ashley then used her magic staff to open a portal under Wario and Waluigi's feet which lead to a dimension filled scary monster. Wario and Waluigi wahed in horror as each respectively got dragged in by tentacles and a giant claw. Everyone was frozen and cowering at the display that just occurred. "Clap", Ashley said in a monotone voice. Then everyone listened to Ashley in a throbbing heartbeat and started clapping, they were in for a bumpy ride.

Peach walked backstage and saw Lucas and everyone hugging, with Mario standing on the side. "What the heck is going on here?", Peach asked.

Mario jumped high up by hearing Peach's voice, "Peach?!".

Peach then crossed her arms, "Hello, Mario". Mario took a deep breath and looked Peach straight in the eyes, "Peach, I'm sorry about how I've been acting and I really want us to get back together, but right now we need your help right now!".

"Why would I possibly want to help you or that lying jerk over there. If anything you two need to do something for me and Rosalina for treating us so badly", Peach snapped, still believing Lucas was Luke Starstroller. Mario then briefly explained everything to Peach. Afterwards Peach takes out her walkie talkie, "Security, we code yellow. Find PAC-Man and kick him out". Peach then puts the walkie talkie away and sighed. "Okay, they will take care of PAC-Man. Luckily I know exactly where Rosalina would be. I'll lead you all there, but first let me check on the show really quick", Peach said. She then took a peak around the stage; everyone was screaming because Ashley made Mr. Game and Watch 3D. "I think their good", Peach blurted. Peach lead everyone to Rosalina's library, But was shocked to see no one was there. "I don't get it!", Peach scratched her head, "She always comes here when she's upset".

Everyone looked around for clues until Duster found the letter on the table, "Dear, Mario. Long ago I used to be Mr. Video Game. I was the most famous video game character in the world, every played my lit game. But then you're Italian ass showed up. All of a sudden everybody wanted to play Super Mario Brothers, completely forgetting about me. My ex-wife replaced me, motherfuckers spouting shit like how her game was pretty much a better version of my own. She eventually dumped me because I wasn't as good as you and"a little jealous bitch". I joined Super Smash Bros so I could just beat your ass. But everyone still wanted to suck your dick in the end. So I'm going to trump you with the only way you can trump another man, I'm gonna cuck you. So I got that little gay looking kid to get Rosalina off your dick and onto mine. If you're reading this, that means I succeeded. That's right bitch, you just got cucked by The PAC-Man. And let me tell ya I'm packing. Go fuck yourself, PAC-Man". Duster put down the letter, "I got to say, that has to be the worst thing I had to read out loud. This guy language is so bad, I feel like I'm going to hell for just reading that garbage".

Everyone was in shock, especially Lucas for being trick to be involved with such a dastardly plan. "Oh god, what have I done?", cried Mario, "Why did she and Lucas have to get involved with mess?". Peach however was filled with horror, "We must stop him, or he'll kill us all!".

Everyone turned to Peach looking confused. "What do you mean?", asked Lucas.

"Well I promise Rosalina I wouldn't tell anyone about it", Peach said.

"What do you mean PAC-Man will kill us all?!", commanded Ness.

"Well Rosalina's vagina…" Peach pauses, "is sort of a black hole…".

"A What!", yelled everyone.

"How the hell does she use the bathroom?", asked Kumatora.

"(Does she even wear underwear?)", asked Boney.

"That's not important right now", stressed Peach, "we have to find them or else the whole universe will be sucked into her vagina!". Peach then heard a Luma talking through her walkie talkie and she picked it up, "What is it Sparkles?... What, PAC-Man and Rosalina took Captain Toad's ship!"

Everyone ran out of the library and watched as Captain Toad's ship flies all the to the top of the Observatory. "There's no way we're reaching that!", yelled Mario.

"Yeah, even if I throw someone with my telekinetic powers they would have to have a long reach to latch onto the ship!", Ness added. Then everyone turned and looked at Lucas.

"Why is everyone looking at me?", asked Lucas nervously.

"Lucas you're the only one here who has the long enough arms and tether grab to reach the ship", said Ness.

"Really, you think I can do it?", asked Lucas, this wasn't the first time he had to stop the world from being destroyed, but he never had to do it by himself.

"Lucas, you're our only hope," plead Peach, "Stop PAC-Man before he destroys everything". Lucas gulped, he looked around at his family and friends, they all have him a smiled and nod, that made him believe it was possible. Duster handed Lucas Rope Snake.

"(Hey I'm this story too!)", cheered Rope Snake, "(Don't worry guys we got this!)". Ness then grabbed Lucas and launched him all the way to the swing ride on top of the Observatory and launched Rope Snake who grabbed one of the seats. They swung around and got launched all the to Captain Toad's ship. Lucas used Rope Snake one last time and grabbed onto the ship. Lucas looked down and got vertigo and felt like he was losing his grip. "(Don't worry, just hold on)", mumbled Rope Snake. He pulled Lucas up, and Lucas looked around to find a entrance but could find one. He then noticed that the windows were bolted on with screws and an idea popped into his head. He took out his vape pen and unscrewed the window and climbed in.

Once Lucas got into the ship, he yelled, "PAC-Man stop! Rosalina's vagina is a black hole!". He saw a sight of which he was not prepared to comprehend. Rosalina was sitting on Captain Toad's bed with her tits out, while PAC-Man was standing with his throbbing yellow dick out. Lucas quickly covered his eyes in embarrassment, "Oh god I'm so sorry!".

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here?!", asked Rosalina, as she covered her tits with her arms. Lucas saw the violet was in her hair, and he saw read as he pieced together how it got there.

"Yeah bruh, she don't care about you no more", PAC-Man taunted.

After Lucas stopped feeling flustered, he continued on with what he was doing, "Rosalina I need to tell something. I'm not a real comedian, I never even been to Fourside. In fact, my real name isn't Luke Starstroller". Lucas than pokes himself with a fork that was on the table next to him and he shrunk back to his normal size.

"Lu….Lucas?", Rosalina asked in complete shock.

Lucas nods, he was never planning to confess to her as himself but if he did he wouldn't thought it would be like this. "Look, I know you're too old for me, but I really like you. I have for awhile. And yesterday I had the guts to tell my family and friends", Lucas began.

"Yeah, we all thought he was gay", PAC-Man taunted.

"Well I didn't", responded Rosalina.

"I appreciate that Rosalina, but PAC-Man's right, everyone did. So earlier today PAC-Man "helped" me become more manly so you would like me, but he changed me to a totally new person. Which is where Luke Starstroller came from. I lied about being a comedian to impress you but that got way out of proportion and let's just say I should have lied about being a clown for the talent show".

"Oh Lucas", Rosalina said with pity.

"Yeah, I told him to not lie just be yourself, but he didn't listen to me", PAC-Man lied.

"Oh, and I got something interesting to say about you, PAC-Man. Or should I say Puck-Boy!", Lucas said pointing his finger at him.

"What? Where the hell did you get that name?!", PAC-Man asked furiously.

"Puck-Boy?", Rosalina snickered.

"**SHUT UP!**", roared Pac-Man.

"Yeah, he tricking me into changing myself was all a plan to get you to sleep with him so he could get back at Mario! I was even the one who bought you that violet, not him!", Lucas continued.

"Huh, is this true?", Rosalina demanded to know, "You hurt Lucas, put ideas in his head that he isn't good enough, caused him to humiliate himself in front of an entire crowd, and manipulate me into liking you, just so you could have some petty revenge?!", Rosalina was getting fucking pissed.

PAC-Man was frustrated beyond belief, "That's right, and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling gay kid!". PAC-Man took out his powerful key and aimed it at Lucas, "Don't come any closer or I'll launch your blonde ass into space!". PAC-Man then puts his hand on the bottom side of Rosalina's dress.

"What are you doing!, yelled Rosalina. "If I can't be number one," PAC-Man grunted, "No one can!". Lucas was helpless, all he could do was watch PAC-Man release Rosalina's vagina blackhole, and destroy the universe.

Then all of a sudden Donkey Kong's head pokes behind the window, "Ooo, banana".

"Wait, what the fuc….", PAC-Man was saying before Donkey Kong crashed through the window and started to yank his yellow dick.

Everyone screamed loudly as DK kept pulling on PAC-Man's dick, "**GIVE ME BANANA!**". Rosalina ran to the corner with Lucas while DK started to smash the furniture with PAC-Man, trying to separate him and the "banana".

"**DK, STOP! THAT'S NOT A BANANA!**", yelled Lucas, but DK didn't listen.

"**THIS IS SIMULTANEOUSLY THE WORST AND BEST HAND JOB I EVER HAD**", PAC-Man yelled in pain. DK began to smack PAC-Man against the wall, getting even more frustrated. "**JESUS, I'M GONNA PRE! I'M GONNA PRE!**", PAC-Man then came all over DK face.

DK got some of it in his mouth and got a good taste, he was not happy, "**NOT BANANA!**". DK then spun PAC-Man by the dick, and hammer threw him through the third remaining window. PAC-Man screamed as he fell from great height, rolled on the side of the Observatory, and landed in the crowd, who were about to watch Ashley saw Popo and Nana in half.

Everyone pointed and laugh at him and his now disfigured penis, and even started to take photos. "Oh god!", PAC-Man cried, "**I'M A MEME!**"

Lucas and Rosalina were speechless for a good minute, still trying the process what happened. But then they just look at each other and hugged. "Thank you for coming to save me, Lucas, and this beautiful violet. But I must apologize that I don't really return your feelings, but I treasure you as a friend", Rosalina said, followed by kissing him on the cheek.

Lucas' face turned bright red once again, "Oh it's nothing. You know what the strange thing is? Even after getting rejected, I actually feel great. I'm just glad I finally confessed. By the way I won't tell anyone about what's happening *cough* down there".

Rosalina's face also turned bright red as well, "Me and Peach are going to have a serious conversation once we get down". DK walked up to Lucas and Rosalina and start touching their faces, fascinated by how red they turned. "And thank you Donkey Kong, for taking care of that yellow weasel", Rosalina said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

Then all of a sudden, alarms started to go off, "**warning, ship can't function without window, system shutdown"**. The ship began to fall and every started to panic.

"What do we do?!", yelled Lucas.

"I don't know?!", responded Rosalina. DK went ape shit, Everyone looked around to see if there were any controls or any thing but they couldn't find anything.

But luckily an idea popped into Lucas' head, "Get to the roof of the ship!"

"Why?!"

"Just trust me!". Then Lucas, Rosalina, and DK climbed out the windows and onto the roof. They saw that they were about to crash into the Planet of Trails. "Okay, both of you grab onto me", Lucas yelled. Both Rosalina and DK grabbed on to him, "Okay on the count of 3 we'll jump. 1….2….3!". Every jumped off and Lucas used Rope Snake to grab onto the ledge of the Observatory on the last second. Rope Snake then pulls everyone up onto the ledge and they each collapsed on the ground.

"(Rope Snake saves the day!)", he cheered. Then the entirety of the Star Festival turned around when the ship crashed into the planet of trails.

"My ship!", yelled Captain Toad.

"Sorry, cap", Lucas said while still on the ground.

Ness, Flint, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Mario, and Peach came running. "Guys are you alright!", yelled Ness.

"We're okay", Lucas said trying to get himself to stand up. Duster and Kumatora come to help him, Duster patted him the back while Kumatora messed up his hair. Boney ran over to Lucas and started to lick his face intensely, which made Lucas laugh.

Mario goes to help DK up, "DK, when do you show up?"

"Banana".

Peach helped Rosalina up. Rosalina gave Peach a glare, which made Peach laugh nervously, as she knew exactly what it meant. But in the end they just hugged it out. Mario approached both Peach and Rosalina and took of his hat, "Girls, I owe you both an apology. I acted selfishly and I hurt both of you. Will you ever forgive me?". Peach and Rosalina looked at each other and gave Mario a dirty look,but they come in and hug him as well. "Mama Mia", Mario said as he blushed.

"Jeez, this moment is getting real cheesy", Kumatora remarked.

"And it'll get even cheesier", Flint said as he kneeled down to Lucas, "I'm proud of you, son".

"Thanks, dad", Lucas said as he hugged his father.

An idea popped into Mario's head and he whispered it to Peach, and they both nod at each other. "Hey everyone!", yelled Peach, "Follow me. We're going on stage!". Everyone else look at each other for a moment but followed Peach and Mario anyway, except Lucas. He was afraid to go back in like last time. He just stood frozen as everyone else went on stage.

The crowd started to cheer, "Holy shit is Mario!", yelled one guy. Everyone started to chant Mario's name.

Mario took the microphone and he felt flattered but gestured the to quiet down, "Hello Star Fest, it's a me, Mario!". The crowd roars in excitement. "Today I want to honor a very special friend of mine", Mario looked around to see where Lucas was and saw he was still standing where he was. "And…. I would like him to calm on stage", Mario stepped over and next to him a limelight shined. Lucas stared at that limelight, where Mario supposed want him to stand. But he thought about last time, and he thought about how everyone felt about him, a weird sad little boy people felt uneasy around. The crowd started to whispered as no one was walking into the limelight, and sweat began to run Mario's cheek. Lucas was too scared to go up, he didn't want to re experience rejection. But then he noticed that Ashley was sitting all by herself. Lucas knew a minute ago she was also on stage, but now she seemed to be going through the same kind of thing. Lucas gestured to Mario to give him one second, and he walked over to Ashley. "My friend will come up in a bit, he'll be just a minute", Mario told the crowd. "God hurry up", Mario whispered to himself.

Lucas walked up to Ashley, who seemed sad and even had tears in her eyes. "Hey Ashley".

Ashley looked up and saw who it was, and she seemed to be not in the mood to talk to anyone, "Leave me alone, Lucas. You're the one who interrupted my show".

Lucas the felt a rush of guilt, because it was really his fault for ruining her show, "Oh sorry about that, I really liked it though".

Ashley then sighed, "Oh who am I kidding, it wasn't your fault. People just don't like me. They find me too creepy"

"That's not true! I think you're great!". Ashley blushed at Lucas comment and actually looked him in the eyes, "You do?..."

"Yep, and for interrupting your show, you can be apart of mine!". Lucas bends down and reaches out his hand, "So do you want to join me. I'm nervous too, but I think we can both prove ourselves". Ashley looked away and even had a little smile, and she took Lucas hand.

Both Lucas and Ashley walk onto stage, and everyone gasped. Everyone looked as Lucas and Ashley walk into the limelight. Mario gave Lucas a smile and spoke into the mic, "You know at every party I do the Mario", the crowd started to cheer at the meet mention of the dance, "But tonight I want to ask my friend a very important question". Mario then pointed the mic at Lucas, "How do we…. do the Lucas?".

Lucas was caught off guard by the question, but he looked deep inside himself he knew exactly what do. "Well you tap your feet, and move in and out And you pk fire all over about Then you swing your arm in a roundabout circus And that's how you do the Lucas". The best came on and then everyone started to do it. "This is my friend Ashley, she a real cool gal And she fun and a really great pal Kumatora's chill Duster's smooth Boney's silly And my dad Flint knows the groove So come on everybody of Star Fest Come and join us and do the Lucas ". Everyone started to chant do the Lucas, as Lucas started to freestyle dance. " PPP pp ppp PK Thunder ", Lucas then does PK thunder and dances around while doing cool tricks with the thunder. Ness and Kumatora join in as well.

"Yeah I taught him that!", yelled Kumatora. Boney was shaking dat booty when someone tapped him behind the shoulder, it was Isabelle. And then they started to shake dat booty together. Lucas and Ashley danced around as the limelight followed them, and then they both looked into each other's eyes. And at that moment, let's just say Lucas found another girl to drool over. Ness noticed this and gave Lucas a nudge, making him feel embarrassed.

Diddy ran up to DK and he gave him the most wonderful gift of all, a banana. DK and Diddy hug and he took a bite, "Good banana".

"Everyone! Look up at the sky", yelled Duster. The whole Star Festival looked up and saw the Starbit comet come soaring by. Everyone marveled its beauty. "It's so beautiful", said Lucas. He looked around and saw Rosalina who was standing next to Peach. They gave each other smile and continued to look at the astral wonder. Starbits fell from the sky and people were catching them with their tongues, they tasted like honey. "Wait a minute", Lucas asked, "Who exactly won the talent show?".

"I won", Ashley said in a monotone voice. Lucas went along with it and then he noticed something in the comet.

It didn't just look like a face, but his mother's face, and his brother's face was there as well. Lucas and Claus wave at each other and he takes a look at his mother. She did the OK symbol and said, "You done did good, kid. You done did good".

The End


End file.
